


Neophyte

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [639]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 15:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10744263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: McGee contemplates nicknames for the new agent joining their team.





	Neophyte

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 01/30/2001 for the word [neophyte](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/01/30/neophyte).
> 
> neophyte  
> A new convert or proselyte.  
> A novice; a beginner in anything.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #311 Hello.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Neophyte

“Hello Probie.” Tony greeted. 

McGee waved at Tony, distractedly muttering, “Newbie, neophyte, novice, beginner.”

“Whatcha doing?” Tony asked, popping up behind McGee, not one to like being ignored.

“Nothing.” McGee pushed Tony away. “Don’t you have work to do?”

“Sure, but part of my job is making sure my Probie is ok and that nothing is bothering him.” Tony pointed out.

“I’m fine, Tony.” McGee assured exasperated. 

“Then what’s with all the terms for rookie?” Tony questioned.

“Gibbs said we were getting a new Probie. Just trying to figure out what nickname to use for them.” McGee sighed.

“Just use Probie, Probie.” Tony shook his head and returned to his desk. McGee always worried about the strangest things.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
